


A Night at The Old Haunt

by Blackwing



Series: Fun For The Whole Team [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Kink Meme, Multi, Season 3 AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, boobfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwing/pseuds/Blackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett's team celebrates closing a case at The Old Haunt and when the alcohol gets the better of them, things turn steamy. Takes place between Last Call and the end of S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at The Old Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a prompt fill for the Castle/Beckett Winter '14 KinkMeme on Livejournal. Many thanks to SDLRob (on Literotica) for proofreading it and the advice he’s given me while I was writing this. This is my first fic I’ve ever felt was complete enough to show to the world but it probably still has some issues that need to be worked out, so any reviews that help me improve for future fics will be appreciated.  
> Beckett's dress in this is the same as the one Stana wore at the Lone Ranger premiere.  
> Disclaimer: All of these characters as well as the location belong to ABC and A.W. Marlowe. I’m just borrowing them for some naughty fun and I am making no profit off of them.

They have been drinking and it’s starting to affect them. Montgomery left half an hour ago saying that while they had the day off tomorrow, he didn’t and he had to get back to his family. Castle’s employees left nearly an hour before that as it is a Thursday and the bar had been empty, save for their group, since about 10 PM. The case they just closed, while a fast solve had been particularly disturbing and with the string of cases they’ve had the last couple of weeks Montgomery had given them the rest of the week off. So Castle had suggested they let loose in the comfort of his bar with a bottle of St. Miriam Scotch Whiskey – one of the three he had indulged himself in buying.

Kate has been watching Lanie and Esposito get handsier with each other with every passing minute and she can tell it’s got as much to do with the alcohol they’ve imbibed as it does with the lack of the authority figure that is the Captain.

The two of them have been terrible with hiding their relationship so everyone knew about it. It’s just that no one has brought it up and she was surprised they are being so open even if they’re both drunk. Thankfully the only audience to Esposito’s increasingly obvious groping is the team – the bar closing half an hour before Montgomery left.

She, Ryan and Castle are sitting on the other side of the booth across from the lovebirds and she vaguely realizes that the three of them should either leave them alone or let them know how obvious they are and send them home. .. Except… She knows Jenny’s been out of town for over a week already and she won’t be back for another 6 days. Castle’s and Gina’s break-up was a few weeks ago and at this point she knows him well enough to feel safe in the assumption that he hasn’t just started dating someone new already. And as for her – well Kate is the one that has been in a dry spell the longest.

Josh left for another mission three weeks ago and she told him that as much as she respected his chosen career path things just weren’t working for her, but even before that it had been a couple of weeks since they had last been intimate – if you could call it that. A quick fuck against her front door and then falling into bed after a long day can hardly be called intimate. So right now the three of them are getting a show that they would need pay per view for and a whole lot more that they’ve gotten in some time.

So when her hands start wandering along the thighs of the men flanking her they either don’t notice or they decide to pretend not to. Thanks to the alcohol and her sexual frustration she can’t say she cares much which one it is right now. On the way over she and Lanie stopped by their places and changed. Kate picked her most provocative and sexiest little black dress and Lanie chose a light halter top and her best leather skirt. Beckett’s intent had been to tease Castle. Right now the dress might lend itself to some other things.  
‘It’s too damn hot in here.’ – Lanie’s whine breaks Kate out of her thought and she watches her friend reach down to the hem of her top. It’s a fraction of a second before the cloth is up and off that Kate remembers that Lanie opted out of underwear tonight. The moment the ME’s sizable tits are revealed, all bets are off. Esposito latches onto a nipple and Lanie gives a lustful moan of approval. If the pair is aware they are not alone they clearly don’t care at this point.

Kate’s own hands give up the barely there teasing of the last twenty minutes and she moves them up to openly palm Castle and Ryan’s rapidly hardening cocks. She lightly massages the bulges in their pants as she turns first to Ryan and then to Castle and gets nods of agreement. Castle’s hand that has been grazing the outside of her thigh for most of the evening moves boldly on to the inside of her leg and starts steadily moving up and down between her knee and the hem of her dress. Ryan joins the action on the other leg thought he is much more cautious about the move. Each time their hands reach the edge of the fabric they nudge it up ever so slightly.

The dress is almost indecently short to begin with – in fact if there wasn’t for the table in the booth Espo would have a clear line of sight of where the guys’ hands are headed – but with every pass it’s being made even shorter.

Kate’s legs spread a little more as she watches Lanie’s hand drop to Esposito’s lap and hears a zipper open. And then the woman’s hand starts a distinctive movement. The two women’s eyes meet and they share their appreciation of the situation in that look – fully realizing the lines they’ve already crossed and the ones they are about to. Kate’s eyes flick down to where the table is hiding what her friend is doing to one of her partners and in the next moment Lanie whispers something in Espo’s ear. He looks at the three across the table and his smirk can only be called encouraging – Ryan and Castle have begun to kiss her neck on either side but their hands haven’t progressed further than where they were a couple of minutes earlier – suggestive but still keeping one last boundary uncrossed. That just won’t do.

Beckett lifts her hand and lightly pushes Ryan's off her body. Before he takes the wrong meaning in the gesture she’s leaning toward him. She bites the soft part of his ear and licks around the shell before whispering.

“Choose one fantasy you have and we will make it happen.”

He pulls away and looks at her a for a few long seconds. She almost starts worrying that her words have broken the spell they are all under before he leans back to her.

“A sex fantasy? …. Involving you?” She nods affirmatively to both questions. After a moment of hesitation he whispers in her ear “I want to cum on your face..”

She smirks back at him, not that he can see it and clues him in to her line of thought “That will happen regardless, Kev. I don’t think anyone brought condoms and even if I’m wrong I’m not stopping so you guys can put them on. I’ll let you pick something else.”

“OK, then. I want to fuck your boobs.” His reply comes faster than she expected and coincides with Castle’s surprised gasp. His hand has finally made its way to her pussy and he has discovered Lanie is not the only one that opted out of underwear tonight. She lets out a pleased hum when the writer starts teasing her with his fingers. Kate then looks at Ryan and nods to confirm that his request will be granted.

Across the table Lanie and Espo have finished their own whispered conversation and the Latino detective is standing up and moving to a position that will give the three of them an unobstructed view. And what a view it is – it stops them in their tracks for a moment. Lanie is pumping her lovers straining member – Kate makes a note to check if she can get a go at it if things don’t turn unbearably awkward in the morning, her colleague is pleasantly sizable – and at the same time she ducks down and starts licking and sucking his balls. The movements have Lanie’s massive tits swaying and for a moment Kate wanders why Ryan wants to fuck hers when there is a pair like that just five feet away. At current development she doubts that request would be denied, but she just lets it go.

A moment later she forgets all about the whys and wherefores of the evening and what will come in the morning. Castle sinks a thick finger into her as his thumb gently massages her clit. Ryan’s hand has migrated up and into the cleavage of her dress and he’s playing with a breast, teasing the nipple. Kate stops her massage of the two cocks she is now certain she will get to experience before the night is up, and decides it’s time for her to feel them in her hands. She tugs on the zippers but her angle is all wrong and they’re not going far.

Thankfully both men are as eager as she is and assist her immediately with their free hands. Before she can wrap her fingers around the two members their owners stop her and start working the dress down her shoulders. It takes a bit of maneuvering but twenty seconds later she finds herself topless in front of her entire inner circle of friends. Lanie is the only one that has ever seen her naked – several girls nights in the past having ended with them both horny and happy to help each other out. It hasn’t happened since before Castle’s started shadowing her but maybe it’s one of the things that will save the situation in the light of day.

After nearly a minute of appreciation Castle and Ryan are back on her. Two of Castle’s fingers find their way inside her wet pussy and Ryan leans down to start licking and sucking the breast closer to him, his right hand cups the other breast while the left finds its way down her back. At the same time Castle’s free right hand takes the path up, cupping the back of her head and turning her to him. Before his mouth descends on hers and she stops thinking, Kate spots Lanie and Esposito across the booth. Javier has one hand on the backrest of the booth to keep his balance and the other is twisted into Lanie’s hair, who has switched and her hand now playing with her boyfriend’s balls, while her head moves up and down as she sucks his cock.

Kate’s own hands are moving up and down on the two members she’s got to play with. Ryan’s size is perfectly adequate and Castle it turns out was wholly justified in his cocky demeanor back when she first brought him in for questioning. She and Rick are locked in a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance, pushing into each other’s mouths and they are both moaning. When air becomes an inescapable necessity, they pull apart and she immediately leans in, her mouth next to his ear.

“So, Castle… Ryan shared his …..how about your sex fantasy about me ….. that we will take care of tonight….. hmm…… Tell me what you would like …. to do.” She manages to get all this out despite her lust filled pants and moans because neither man has stopped working her. She can feel herself get higher and higher, closer to her release with every pump of Castle’s fingers into her, with every suck and lick and twist Ryan gives her nipples. He smirks, so she gives his cock a hard, twisting pump that has him groaning and his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. Her pointed look in the midst of all this is so them he finds he can’t help but answer without further teasing.

“I’ve always been a breast man..” she goes to say something, but he cuts her off “but ever since you teased me and walked away thinking we would never see each other again, I’ve been admiring your legs and you fabulous ass.” She knows where he is going with this or at least she thinks she does but before anything else is said the continued stimulation, the sight of Lanie and Espo in her peripheral vision and the images Castle’s words evoke finally push her too close to the edge. Castle feels her tightening up around his fingers and starts pumping into her with renewed purpose, curling them up, trying to reach that place inside that will set her off like a rocket. When he finally finds it she comes with a long, loud moan.  
When she comes to some seconds later Beckett is met with the sight of Lanie straddling Espo and riding him hard on top of the table. The next things she realizes is that her fingers have closed down quite hard around Castle and Ryan. Neither man is making an issue of it yet but she figures it can’t be pleasant so with a conscious effort she unclenches her fists.

She throw a look at each and quietly says.  
“Come on guys, they are giving us such a great show. It’s time we returned the favor.”

Both give her eager nods. She smiles her dirtiest smile and directs Ryan to kneel on the seat of the booth. He thinks fast enough to discard his pants and boxers before following her direction. She mirrors his position and then gets down on all fours leaving her face about an inch from his cock. Before she starts on him she throws a look over her shoulder but Castle doesn’t need any direction. He’s already out of most of his clothes and pushing the bottom of her dress up around her waist. Satisfied that he knows what to do Kate turns back around and without any further ceremony wraps her mouth around the tip of Ryan’s member. One of his hands finds purchase on her shoulder but the other stays at his side. There is a twitch she spots but he doesn’t move it.

After a few seconds of her tongue playing with the head Beckett’s mouth descends down on the younger detective’s dick. She sees his hand twitch again so she grabs it and puts it on the back of her hear. With a light squeeze she lets go and starts a slow, methodical bobbing over him. Each time she reaches the tip her tongues circles him a couple of times and she sucks, not too hard, she doesn’t want him to blow yet, but enough to feel his fingers clench in her hair. Behind her Castle has gone back to fingering her but now that he has access his mouth is hard at work too. He lick from her pussy to her ass, swirls the tip of his tongue around her but hole but doesn’t push in, then he kisses, licks and bites her ass cheeks before going back down to her anus and starting to work on it in earnest.

Beside them, Esposito has taken a cushion from the booth and placed it so he and Lanie and rest their elbows on the table. They are now spooning, propped up on an elbow so they can watch the other three. The new position has significantly slowed down their tempo but they are getting more than enough stimulation to compensate. The sight of their three friends is so filthy and hot, Javier is pretty sure slowing down is the only way for him not to finish in the next five minutes. He’s playing with one of Lanie’s massive 32D breasts and she is playing with the other. The ME tracks her lover’s gaze and notices that he is staring at Beckett’s hard, pink nipples and they bounce back and forth, so she decides to have a little fun with him and maybe lay the groundwork for more nights like this in the future.

“Pretty aren’t they!” She husks into his ear, before going in for the kill. ”They’re pretty tasty too. And not just her nipples and tits, baby. All of her is really tasty”

The imagery she evokes has Javier pounding harder into her for a few seconds.  
“I want to watch next time” He growls into her ear.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you could participate?!” Her amused answer is met with a perplexed look and she barely holds in a bark of laughter “The way tonight is going I don’t think she’ll mind, not to mention you probably won’t be the only one joining us.”

He knows she has a point. Unless they can get past the awkwardness in the morning things will get tricky in the bullpen. And he can’t help think the only way they get past it is to continue doing things like this, in the future. His eyes fall on Beckett sucking in Ryan’s cock and he forgets all about his worries of tomorrow and the bullpen. Kate gasps around the dick in her mouth and that draws his and Lanie’s attention to the other end of the threesome. Castle has raised his head and while from their angle is not very clear, the lovers are pretty sure he now has one finger in his partner’s ass to go along with the two in her pussy.

Castle’s thick fingers feel even bigger as they work into her holes and Kate is enjoying it immensely. The one in her ass obviously a preparation for later is a welcome addition to the two he already has in her pussy and it takes her a few moments to realize that she is now completely filled by her lovers. The pleasure of Castle’s fingers and the image she has in her head of the three of them, coupled with the sight of Lanie’s leg being lifted so Espo has more room to thrust into her pussy energetically, all have Beckett moaning with unbridled lust. A couple of seconds later Ryan pulls away from her and pulls her up to share a heated kiss.

“Give me a minute or I’ll have to sit the rest of the fun out!” he quietly tells her as he moves back and takes a moment to sit down a get control of himself. Kate is about to make a quip at her younger partner but it gets cut off by a displeased moan when Castle withdraws his fingers.

“Shh… patience …” the humorous lilt to his voice is the only warning she has that he’s just getting started. Then a moment later she feels the head of his cock push into her drenched pussy followed shortly by one of the fingers he just pulled out of there working it’s way into her ass with considerable ease. He proceeds to slowly fuck her from behind for another minute before adding the second naturally lubed up finger into her but hole. This one is a little bit of a stretch and her back arches as she is hit with a mix of pleasure and a little bit of pain. Using his free hand Castle grabs her shoulder and keeps Beckett in this position, his other hand’s palm rests on the upper curve of her ass and he starts speeding up his thrusts into her cunt.

In the meantime Esposito’s tempo has both him and Lanie nearing the edge of release. They know that with their head start it will be hard to hold off and finish with the other three so he decides to move things along on their end. The Detective snakes a hand around his girlfriend’s stomach and down to her clit, already slick from the sporadic attention Lanie has given it up to now and starts lightly rubbing it with the tips of his fingers. Lanie is very sensitive there, more so than any woman he’s been with and he knows it doesn’t take a lot to pleasure her. A few seconds later she goes off like a rocket – her body stiffens, her eyes roll back and a loud moan echoes across the bar. Her walls tighten around his cock so much he can barely move inside her but the Latino makes every effort to hold off and when the pulsations of Lanie’s pussy slowly diminish he pulls out. His cock is followed on its way by a small amount of liquid that provokes a moment of pride in him.

At her questioning look, how does she still manage to convey anything after that orgasm he has no idea, he just shrugs “No, condom. I figured this is best.” They haven’t specifically discussed birth control as such but so far they’ve always used it so he is not taking a chance now. She takes a moment to get her bearings and then pushes her spectacular 32D’s together in a clear invitation. Esposito wastes little time moving to straddle her chest and slips his cock in the inviting valley between the firm globes. As he starts fucking Lanie’s tits, Esposito is perfectly aware he won’t last long and when she starts encouraging him, having decided to make a show of it for the other three, it’s only a matter of moments.

“Oh, Javi, yes baby. Keep going, fuck my titties, give me that beautiful cock…. Cover me with your tasty cum….” The breathy tone of her words and the moans sprinkled between her words push him to the limit of his restraint. And then Lanie ducks her head and tries to reach his cock with her mouth. She only manages a quick lick over the head but that’s all it takes. Long spurts of thick cum start shooting out, the first one mostly landing in her mouth and the rest cover her left cheek and most of her chest when he pulls back.  
Ryan is sitting in the booth watching the two couples fuck and trying desperately to get some control of himself so he can rejoin Beckett and Castle. When his partner starts fucking Lanie’s tits the young detective nearly loses his battle for self-control so he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. It helps but not by much – the smell of sex is heavy in the booth and then there are Beckett’s moans and Lanie’s encouragement to Espo. A couple of minutes later he feels Beckett’s hand tap him on the shoulder.

Lanie’s spurring on of Espo and the sight of him spilling his load all over her friend’s face and chest drive Kate Beckett one step closer to the edge. She notices that Ryan is still struggling to regain his composure and as flattering as that is to the four of them she needs him to get back into the game. So she turns around and gets Castle’s attention.  
“How about a change of position?” her whispered question, like she is still afraid to burst the bubble they’ve created has him looking into her eyes and slowing his thrusts to a stop.

“What did you have in mind.” His answer is equally quieter, voice gruff with arousal and exertion.

“I think it’s time I grant yours and Ryan’s wishes” the wicked smile on her face has him swallowing heavily before he pulls out of her clenching pussy. Castle takes a step back and waits for her direction, even in this situation happy to follow her lead. Kate stands up and takes in their surroundings. “Sit here.” She directs him to end of the booth and turns to get Ryan’s attention.

“You OK there Kev? Did we already tire you our or are that boring that you’re drifting off on us.” Kate’s teasing tone is exactly what he needs it seems. He calms down and turns around to face her. He finds himself looking at a new arrangement, the question of ‘how long did he zone out for’ skitters across his mind but is quickly forgotten when Beckett pulls him to his feet.

“Come on.” She leads him to stand in the open space at the front of the booth. Then his jaw nearly drops to the floor. Kate turns her back to Castle and positions herself over his lap. Then she grabs his cock and very carefully holds him in position at her anus as she sinks down on him. The obvious pleasure on her face when she finishes her descent has him back to being a step away from the edge.

“Castle, scoot back a little.” As the writers gets to moving the two of them a little further back into the seat Beckett returns her look on Ryan “Come over here and get your wish from earlier Kevin.” The breathlessness of her words is probably partly due to Castle’s movements as he is still settling them in to position and getting comfortable. Ryan steps up and gets on his knees in the seat in front of them, his left hand going low, two fingers pushing into Beckett’s pussy since Castle’s hands are too busy right now, holding her legs wide open. Kate closes a fist around his cock and dips forward to give him a few quick, sloppy sucks. When she’s satisfied that he is sufficiently lubricated she gives him a final tug which has him pulling his fingers out and moving in even closer. His cock now rests between her modest but firm tits and then she pushes them together around him.

It’s like a signal they’ve been waiting for, Ryan starts thrusting between her breasts and Castle, while not really in a position to move much finds a way – aided by Kate of course – get her moving up and down on his shaft. They quickly get in sync so that each time Castle pushes her up it coincides with Ryan’s thrust, and each time she sinks down on the writers’ think member it matches the man’s movement back, prolonging the sensation for both the Irishman and his boss. They quickly set up a tempo that Beckett knows none of them can take for more than a few minutes. She definitely won’t last long against the double stimulus of Castle’s dick stretching her ass and Ryan’s cock sliding between her tits stimulating them.

Ryan is the first one to give in. She feels him tense up, trying to prolong his pleasure but a few moments later he finally loses control. Ropy strings of cum erupt from the head of his cock, the moment she feels the first splash on her skin Kate releases him from his place between her breasts and watches as his dick bounces up and down. The movement sends his seed flying all over her. Some of it lands on her chin and one cheek and some ends up on her boobs. One final spasm sends a rope across her face reaching all the way up to her forehead before he staggers back and slowly lowers himself down next to the table.

A moan from the table in question draws Kate and Rick’s attention in the next moment. Lanie and Espo have evidently decided they’re not done yet because the detective is now fingering his girlfriend as the two of them watch their friends. Not having to mind Ryan anymore Castle scoots a little forward in the seat to get into a good position where he has more leverage and starts thrusting up into Kate’s ass. His left hand drops her leg and starts playing with her clit intent on getting her off before he can’t hold back any more. A few slides of his fingers over the engorged bud are enough.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, yes, yes, I’m coming …. Right there Castle…. I’m cumiiiiing…” Several spurts of clear liquid release from her pussy and he thrashes in pleasure on top of Castle. Her release is the last straw for him as well, the tightening of her muscles around his cock finally driving him over the edge. She feels the first spurt release inside her and somehow manages to form words.

“On me Castle. I want it on me.”

Amazingly he manages to pull out and the remainder of his release ends up splashed over her chest, stomach and the bunched up dress around her waist. Castle slumps into the booth next to her spent. Kate uses a finger to swipe some of the cum on her cheek into her mouth. Lanie’s moan at the sight alerts Castle to the new development and he leans up on an elbow to take a better look. Beckett looks right at him as he takes two fingers and scoops up some of his release from her stomach, bringing it to her mouth. She spares a look at Ryan and finds him watching her intently before returning her eyes to meet Castle’s. Finally she collects some of the cum from her chest, where the two of them have mixed and when sucks it off her fingers she announces her appreciation – loudly. In that same moment Lanie grunts from the table as she reaches her second release of the night.

They stay like that for some time, catching their breath and trying to work how things had gone in this direction and how they feel about it. But when Castle feels Kate’s light shiver he breaks the silence.

“OK. How about, we all move upstairs. When I bought the bar I also got the apartment on top of it and I just had access from the inside added. We can sleep there, there’s even a bed that might just be big enough to fit all of us – that way we don’t run the risk of someone finding us or getting pneumonia. And no, no one is going anywhere before we’ve had a chance to talk about this but that will have to wait ‘till morning.”  
  
The affirmative nods and grunts from the group are a little surprising, he would have thought he’d have to argue his point at least a little. Regardless they slowly get up and follow his lead to the concealed stairway that splits of the corridor to the storage room, after making sure they don’t leave anything behind that one of Castle’s employees might find in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to continue this with one or two more parts but there is no telling when that will happen.
> 
> Additional note: I've made a small edit at the end that changes the location an eventual second part would take place. Instead of the basement office they go to a room above the bar.


End file.
